ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Unknown (Series)
Ultraman Unknown is a series about the hero of the same name and his host. Premise On Planet Galagala, after many years of missing, the son of King Galtan nicknamed Emperor Galtan returns to claim his spot as the world's leader. When not accepted, the Emperor leads an army of monsters and aliens to take over. Afterward, Planet Galagala becomes a hostile dictatorship where Galtan kills any who even so slightly murmur blasphemy. The citizens form a resistance against him with one being known as Simus. While not an influential member, he is eventually chosen as the host of an ultra named Ultraman Unknown who has been sent to achieve the planet's freedom. A mass rebellion occurs included with a raid upon the Emperor's own fortress. Sadly it fails as the Emperor himself crushes those who remain while Simus and Unknown escape the planet and flee to Earth after being defeated by the dictator. Wanting to kill all who rebel, but not being able to spare much, the Emperor sends Alien Des Invis along with other various assassins to destroy them and possibly conquer Earth. Episodes and Specials Episodes #Episode 1: Hunted #Episode 2: Hello There #Episode 3: King of the Underworld #Episode 4: An Interesting One #Episode 5: Menacing Super Weapon #Episode 6: New Weapon! The Galaxy Leed! #Episode 7: Disturbances from Below #Episode 8: Hostile To Environment #Episode 9: Conflict! Yoji Vs. Seven #Episode 10: The Under Battle! Sevengar's Coming! #Episode 11: What is It? #Episode 12: Unknown Location #Episode 13: Ultras and Humans #Episode 14: Hints of Dark Magic #Episode 15: My Friend... #Episode 16: I now Understand #Episode 17: Friends with Benefits~ #Episode 18: More of a Man #Episode 19: An Old Friend #Episode 20: Give Me The Princess! #Episode 21: Anti-Ultra War #Episode 22: Battle! Unknown, Seven, and Leo #Episode 23: The Emperor Has Arrived #Episode 24: Into The Unknown TBE Specials *Ultraman Unknown Vs. Darkness Bringer *Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: The Great Undersea War *Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: Alpha Target *Ultraman Unknown: The Curse of the Soma Characters Ultras Main Series *Ultraman Unknown (Main) *Ultraseven (Episode 9, 22 - 24) *Ultraman Leo (Episode 18, 22 - 24) *Astra (Episode 18, 23 - 24) *Ultraman Great (Episode 23 - 24) Ultraman Unknown Vs. Darkness Bringer *Ultraman Unknown TBA Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: The Great Undersea War *Ultraman Unknown TBA Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: Alpha Target *Ultraman Unknown *Ultraman What'shisface TBA Ultraman Unknown: The Curse of the Soma *Ultraman Unknown *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Blank *Ultrawoman Zena TBA? Kaiju/ Seijin Appearances Main Series Good *Alien Galagala Simus (Main Protagonist) *Alien Weetan Sugra (Episode 2) *Alien Paradai (Episode 4, 6, 8) **Normal **King Paradai *Sevengar (Episode 9 - 10) *Einusian People (Emgaltan) (Episode 10) **Queen Einus **Underground People *Alien Glass Sira *Kiaara Evil *Galtan Darkness (Main Antagonist, Episode 3) *Alien Des Invis (Episode 1) *Kyrieloid Strel (Episode 1 - 2) *Weaponizer #1 (Episode 2) *Alien Endeal (Episode 2) *Alien Galagala (Episode 3 - 6) **Chakra (Episode 3 - 6) **Winga (Episode 3 Flashback) **Mocklas (Episode ) *Alien Icarus Minos (Episode 4) *Gromite (Episode 4) *Alien Menace Claus (Episode 5 - 6) *Araegion (Episode 5 - 6) *Alien Hook Wilson (Episode 8) *Kiyla (Episode) **Normal **EX *Alien Magma Souza (Episode) **Normal **EX *Assassin Bockle (Episode) *Gomora II (Episode) *Bizaamo (Episode) *Alien Mojo Shadbak (Episode) *Z-Galberos (Episode) *Alien Glass Price (Episode) *Alien Wilkes Docrim (Episode ) *Ice Lord Tharium (Episode ) *Cooling-Draco (Episode ) **Fire-Draco **Ice-Draco *Barrangas (Episode ) **Winga **True Form *Tsurugiri (Episode ) **Normal (Episode ) **Vaiten Tsurugiri (Episode ) **Surudogiri (Episode ) *Alien Wolf Muda (Episode ) *Satan Mora (Episode) Neutral *Rodera (Episode 3) *Stolgar (Episode 3) *Gakuma Beta and Alpha (Episode 7) *Alien Protess (Episode 8) **Nameless **Kob *Incasaurus (Episode 8) Considering *Zerpent *Alien Signal *Gorgon *Alien Menticide *Gemini *Bios *Criton *Bango *Tenkai *Eraga *Deavorick *Galactron Ultraman Unknown Vs. Darkness Bringer *Emperor Galtan *Bloody Northsatan *Alien Muzan *Dream Beasts *Illarganis *Guwam *Geranda *Darkness Bringer Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: The Great Undersea War *Alien Paradai **King Paradai *Alien Tepeto *Tepeto *Ragon *Deep Sea People *Nonmalt *Guyros *Zabangi Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: Alpha Target *Northasatan *Alien Alpha Nike *Alien Vibe *Alien Natarn *Alien Norvar *Alien Revole *Alien Mechara *Alien Endeal *Alien Katan *Alien Gorgon *Salamandora *Satan Beetle *Nova *Dogyuh *Mogrudon *Alien Maran Masseria *Metamonius Ultraman Unknown: The Curse of the Soma *Soma *Magmatallion *Alien Paradai **Normal **King Paradai *Sevengar *Rei's Gomora *Rei's Litra TBA Trivia *This series is set after Emperor Galtan Fights Things. *The series itself is based on a combination of Ultraman Gamma, early Ultraman Blizzard, Ultraseven X, and Ultraman Great. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series Category:Ultraman Unknown Category:W.I.P. Category:Emgaltan's Continuity